Life Through A Lens
by simplygeeky
Summary: CS AU: Emma Swan was no where close to living out her dream until a once in a lifetime chance is offered to her by a total stranger just trying to do the right thing.


New Multi Chapter Story Ahead! I'm back and couldn't be more excited! Please enjoy my new tale and let me know what you think :)

OoOoO

Along Main Street in Storybrook, Maine sat a small clothing story owned by Regina Mills called Regal Designs. It was a quaint store, black and white painted walls with purple accents splashed across the sales floor. It catered to both men and women from there twenties to forties roughly all for a decent price and had a total of four employees that rotated shifts.

Emma Swan had been folding shirts near the back of the store when she heard the small bell on the front door ring. Knowing her co-worker, Jefferson, was still out on his lunch break she finished folding the green sweater that was in her hands before tossing it onto the large stack with the others, "Can I help you with anything today?" She asked even though she had yet to see anyone.

"I sure hope so, love." She heard a lovely Irish accent floating from in the men's section. Emma found a man in his late 20s early 30s she was estimating, dark brown hair and matching stubble along his jawline was contrasting his light blue eyes nicely and then she noticed the large rip in the side his brown leather jacket, "I'm afraid I took a bit of a tumble in the rain last night on my bike, she's alright but this poor old jacket took a hit."

"I think we have a few options for you to pick from, fall is the best season for it." Emma put on her best sales pitch voice knowing he was the first customer she'd seen since her shift started over two hours ago. She led the man over to their coats and showed him where the dressing rooms where so he could have a good look at himself before deciding which would best suit his needs, "I'm Emma by the way, in case you need help with anything else. I'll be over that-a-way, just give a shout." She smiled before heading back over to her pile of sweaters.

OoOoO

 _A biker,_ Emma pondered while absentmindedly folding sweater after sweater. The traveler in her grew a little excited, something she hardly ever felt while working here. Most people who came in where college age, just starting their big kid jobs, a few business men and women looking for the latest trends, no one really out of the norm. She wondered about the places this guy had been, people he has had the chance to meet, everything.

"Ms. Emma? Could I have you opinion?" He called from back in the dressing rooms. He stood in front of the floor length mirror when Emma walked in; she giggled a little at him looking at first his backside and then his front. He looked like a girl trying on her first prom dress, "Don't think its form to laugh at a customer, lass."

"You're right, sir. I'm sorry about that." She didn't know what came over her. She really didn't care too much about this job at all, it was just a way for her to save money and move onto the next new thing in her life and that thing was not going to be fashion. Emma was much more content in a worn down pair of denim jeans, her favorite Clash t-shirt, converse and her camera slung around her neck but she didn't get any of that here, "So, what do you think of this one?" The man asked snapping her back to reality.

"The sleeves are too short for you." She motioned him to hold out his arms in front of him, "If you're a biker you need them to cover your wrists." She tossed another jacket off his stack to him.

"I guess I didn't even realize my old jacket did that for me. I've had that one since I started riding." He slid the jacket she dismissed off and handed it to her awaiting hand before donning the new one.

"When did you start riding?" She asked slipping the coat onto its hanger.

"3 years ago in the states, 2 years around Europe. So much to see, so little time." He smiled and showed off his pearly whites.

"And is biking all you want to do then?"

"Is working in a shop all _you_ want to do?" He quipped back.

She bashfully looked at the ground, "I actually hate it." She confessed.

"But, lass! You give such expert sleeve advice!"

Emma rolled her eyes at him, "Alight then love, what are your big dreams then?"

"I want to be a photographer for a magazine, preferably National Geographic but that's setting the bar really high."

"Really now? If you go into the pocket of my old jacket my mobile is in there. You should see some of the shots I've taken just being on the road." Emma dug around in his coat, finding a beat up wallet, a receipt with a phone number scribbled across the back and finally the phone, "It's locked though."

"0629." He told her, "I don't know about this one, I think the color just isn't what I want."

OoOoO

As he went and grabbed yet another jacket Emma found his pictures on the phone and they were absolutely stunning! Granted he also had various ones with various women but the sunrises and sets, the oceans and mountains didn't compare! "What I wouldn't give." She hummed to herself, "These are wonderful." She told him, "And so is that jacket on you. I think you may have found just the right one."

"Nothing will replace my old one though but, I suppose there is nothing wrong with moving forward!" He chimed.

She handed his phone back over to him, "I'm truly jealous." She told him with a huge smile.

"It gets a little lonely though." He shrugged as the made their way to the counter.

"You didn't look too lonely." Emma smirked.

"Snooping on my mobile! Last time I let you look at my work." He joked on with her.

"You gave me permission!" She scanned the barcode into the register and read out his total as he handed over his credit card, _Killian G Jones, it suits him_ , Emma thought, "Thank you, Mr. Jones."

Killian smiled accepting his card back; "You should get out there, Emma, live your dream."

"Well, if you have an extra seat on that bike of yours." She laughed as she bagged up his old jacket for him carefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Emma scanned his face and looked dead serious, "You're not joking are you?"

"Not a chance. I'm making my dream happen, if I can help someone else, I'm happy do to it."

Emma was lost for words so he kept going, "I'll tell you what. I'm staying the night in this little inn just down the road; I'm sure you know it and will probably be taking off around 8-tomorrow morning. If you care to join me, I have a seat and helmet with your name on it." And with that he took his walked out the door making the bell chime once more leaving Emma still dumbfounded behind the counter.

OoOoO

AN: Well, thoughts anyone? Thanks for taking the time to read :)


End file.
